Proliferation of user identifiers and passwords that a user has to remember is a well known issue. If a user uses the same passwords and/or user identifiers at multiple websites or with multiple entities, security is reduced. On the other hand, if the user uses different passwords and/or user identifiers for each website or entity, the user may have difficulty remembering each individual password and/or user identifier.